Divination of a Different Kind
by xB2UTY
Summary: Divination is a load of bullocks, but with Remus breathing down their necks, James and Sirius decide to pursue the subject in a different way which results in them having to look after Malfoy's spawn and James's own Harry. Time-travel, AU, Slash.


Divination of a Different Kind

Summary: Divination is a load of bullocks, but with Remus breathing down their necks, James and Sirius decide to pursue the subject in a different way which results in them having to look after Malfoy's spawn and James's own Harry.

Warnings: Slash and a little language.

Pairings: Draco/Harry, Sirius/Remus, and James/Lily.

If you're wondering where Peter is, I didn't forget him, I just misplaced him ^_^ I know eventually he'll have to show up but, for now let's just say he went to bed early and is a heavy sleeper.

Chapter One: Show Me The Future!

Studying. Ugh. It was bad enough they were studying Divination, the worst possible subject ever next to Potions, but Remus was giving him the "Evil Eye". Why had they taken Divination again? Sirius couldn't remember. Where the hell was James? Surely it didn't take that long to retrieve some stupid book, right?

Sighing overdramatically, Sirius tried to balance his quill between his top lip and his nose, sticking his tongue out in concentration. Bad idea. His nose twitched as the feather of the quill tickled it. Remus shook his head exasperatedly as Sirius sneezed, eyeing the dog animagus disdainfully. "Oh, Moony…" Sirius whined woefully, leaning over the table, purposefully covering up Remus' book with his hands. "I _hate _studying. What good is Divination anyway? Can't we just quit?"

"No," Remus deadpanned, glaring at Sirius. He swiftly pulled the book he had been reading out from under Sirius' hands.

"Aw, you're no fun." Sirius pouted. Luckily, James came back right then and plopped down beside the Black. James was smiling brightly, his hazel eyes glinting mischievously. That was never a good sign. Remus eyed the boy before sighing and getting back to his book. He didn't want to know.

A while later, after urging James and Sirius to do their homework and study, the three marauders headed back towards the Gryffindor tower. James and Sirius stayed behind in the common room while Remus went up to the boy's dorm. They used the brilliant excuse that they were "studying". Remus didn't believe a damn word that came out of their mouths.

"Well, he did say to study Divination, right?" James asked once Remus was out of earshot. "What better way than to bring the future to us?" He pulled out a large, old, dusty book which he had snatched from the Restricted Section with his invisibility cloak, and placed it on the table. Flipping it open to the page he had marked, he started speaking, "See, I found this spell that was made for showing one's future. But, it's too complicated to perform alone. Want to help, Padfoot?"

"Of course, Prongs!" Sirius said excitedly. The two marauders read the passage, practicing how to say the incantation correctly over and over again. Once they believed that they were ready, they stood up and pulled out our wands.

They pointed their wands to an empty space in the common room and began saying the spell. Silvery light spilled out from the ends of their wands, forming together into a large ball. The ball suddenly imploded into itself, before blowing out in all directions causing the two to be knocked to the ground.

"Uh-oh," they both muttered at the same time as they both hopped up from the floor. Voices drifted down from both the girls' and boys' dorms, and the shuffling of feet could be heard. But, the only thing James and Sirius were paying attention to was the Dementor that had appeared and the two people lying on the ground, coughing behind it. The two marauders gulped, backing away from the Dementor as it came towards them.

The Gryffindor common room erupted into screams as everyone rushed down to see what the loud noise had been. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Everyone watched in shocked awe as a stag Patronus appeared and scared the Dementor away. Their eyes landed on the dark-haired boy who was on the ground pointing his wand at where the Dementor had been.

The tense silence was broken by Sirius. "Well, that wasn't awkward at all." He stated, smiling sheepishly. "I wonder which one of us has a Dementor in our future." He pondered.

"JAMES POTTER, SIRIUS BLACK WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" Lily Evans seethed as she stepped past the crowd up to the two boys.

"Divination, my dear Lily." Sirius replied as James was still too shocked to say anything. "And it worked, if I dare say so myself. Perhaps it worked a bit too strongly, but look at the bright side we have a mini Prongsie and… a Malfoy…" His voice took on a dejected tone and he shuddered. He looked to the two boys who were still on the floor. The blonde one was sneering condescendingly, yep, definitely a Malfoy. While the other was staring at them all as if they had all just announced that they were part dolphin, before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fainted. "Now that's interesting."

Sirius felt a shiver run down his spine as the Malfoy glared at him, as if the dog animagus was the cause of all his problems. Getting up, he leaned over and scooped the unconscious boy into his arms like he weighed nothing. He carried the boy to one of the couches and laid him down. He smiled softly down at the dark-haired boy before turning around and glaring at the rest of the Gryffindors.

"Well? Don't just stand there! Go get a professor!" Malfoy barked. That seemed to startle them back into reality, for they all went scurrying around in different directions. Some going back up to their dorms, a few others going to go fetch a professor, while others just looked plain lost. Lily, after having gone to her dorm, came back down and was carrying a blanket with her.

"Here," she said, laying the blanket over the dark-haired boy's body. She was surprised when the blonde gave her a slight smile, because for all it was worth, he looked almost exactly like the Malfoy who she knew hated muggleborns. He turned back to look at the dark haired boy on the couch who looked almost like James except for his softer, more feminine features and the fact that he looked somewhat malnourished and much too thin. "I'm Lily Evans." She greeted, offering him a smile.

"Draco," the boy replied absentmindedly without looking up. Lily guessed he was too concerned about the other boy to be paying attention, so she wasn't offended by his cold tone.

"What is the meaning of this?" McGonagall demanded as she burst into the room. Her eyes landed on Lily, Draco, and the boy on the couch. "Ms. Evans, explain." McGonagall said, knowing she could trust Lily to tell the truth.

"Black and Potter were doing some kind of experiment and these two and a Dementor appeared." Lily replied, looking up at the stern professor.

"A Dementor?"

"Yes, but the boy on the couch—"

"Harry," Draco supplied.

"—Harry sent it away with a spell—"

"The Patronus charm."

"—and then he fainted." Lily explained.

"A full Patronus charm? B-but that's impossible. Many skilled witches and wizards can't perform that charm, let alone this boy." McGonagall said. "Well, we better get him to the infirmary and hopefully when he wakes up we can get this straightened out." She sighed. "Black, Potter, you are coming as well so you can explain yourselves to the headmaster." She turned on her heel and began heading out.

Draco picked up Harry once again and followed McGonagall while James and Sirius trailed behind him. James and Sirius eyed the blonde aristocrat wearily. The way he carried himself practically screamed pureblood. Neither of the marauders wanted to know which one of them had a Malfoy in their future, but it couldn't possibly be worse than having a Dementor, right? They were curious though, and were almost tempted to ask him questions, almost.

Once they arrived at the infirmary, Madam Pomfrey immediately started checking up on the unconscious boy and he was given an empty bed to sleep on. Dumbledore came in then, his blue eyes twinkling and a warm smile spread across his face. "Good evening, Poppy, boys." He nodded to them. "James, Sirius, could you explain the meaning of this."

"Well, you see, Headmaster, we were performing a future revealing charm because Remus was urging us to study Divination." Sirius explained.

"Ah, yes, I know of that charm. It is a very powerful charm and hasn't been used in centuries. You two boys were very lucky that you didn't get hurt." Dumbledore said. "But, now it seems we have two time-travelers on our hands and until we can figure out how to get them back, they will have to stay here."

"What? But we can't stay here! We're in the middle of a war!" Draco said as he abruptly stood up and glared at the old headmaster.

"I am sorry, my boy, but we have no way of sending you back as of right now." Dumbledore said sadly. "For right now, do you mind telling me who you are?"

"Draco Malfoy." The blonde huffed as he plopped down back into his seat.

"And who might your friend be?"

"Harry Potter."

"Interesting. Well, I better take my leave now, you three get acquainted, because you'll be seeing a lot more of each other from now on." With that Dumbledore left the infirmary. Draco scowled and turned back to look at Harry who was still sleeping peacefully.

"So, erm, how close are you to Harry?" James asked, trying to be civil despite the fact that he was talking to Malfoy's spawn.

Draco turned and grinned smugly at him. "He's my boyfriend." He knew he'd get hurt for saying that later, but the expression on James's and Sirius's faces were worth it.

Sirius spluttered, before smiling sympathetically at James and patting his friends back. "Oh, I'm so sorry James. Your son is involved with a Death Eater."

Draco glared at him. "I am not a Death Eater. Unlike my father, I have pride and will not bend over and kiss the hems of some madman's robes. It's degrading and utterly humiliating." He scoffed. A groan broke the tense silence and they immediately looked towards Harry who was slowly coming to. He blinked his viridian eyes warily and Draco handed him his glasses. As he put them on he sat up in the bed. At the sight of James and Sirius, his eyes widened.

"Draco, pinch me." He muttered, unable to believe what he was seeing.

"Okay," Draco pinched him causing him to yelp.

"OW! What'd you do that for?"

"You asked me to!"

"It's a muggle expression!"

"Do I look like a bloody muggle to you?"

"No, but you're certainly starting to act as arrogant as one!"

"Why I oughta—"

"Hey, hi, excuse me." James interrupted.

"WHAT?" Harry and Draco yelled at the same time, glaring at him.

"Oh, we are _ever _so sorry for intruding on your lover's spat, but we have much _greater _problems at hand to deal with." Sirius said mock-politely. Harry had the decency to flush while Draco just scowled at the Black.

"Thank you, Mr. Padfoot."

"You're very welcome, Mr. Prongs."

"Can one of you just please explain why we're here?" Draco asked exasperatedly.

"Moony told us to do our Divination homework," James started.

"So, we did. You just happened to be the result of our homework." Sirius said happily.

"What about the Dementor?" Harry asked.

Sirius's face became grave. "I forgot about that. If you're part of James's future, then the Dementor must be part of mine…" He shuddered. "You have to tell me what happens!"

Draco and Harry shared a look. "I don't think that's such a good idea." Harry murmured. "Wouldn't it like, you know, screw with the timeline?"

"So what? It won't hurt anyone." Sirius pressed.

"I don't know about you, Black, but I enjoy living." Draco sneered.

Sirius pouted, turning to James. "Prongs, he's your son, make him tell me."

"Sorry, Padfoot, I think Harry's got something there." James replied sheepishly.

Just then, Madam Pomfrey came in. "Alright, I think its time you boys headed up to bed, it's past curfew." She said to James and Sirius. "You can see them tomorrow, now shoo." Sighing, the two Marauders said their goodbyes and headed back to Gryffindor Tower. James's mind was still reeling at the fact that he had a son and that said son was dating a Malfoy, but that was only a minor speed bump. He was sure he could look over that fact as time went by, because surely he must've grown up by then, right? Until then though, a Malfoy was a Malfoy and thus, it was his duty as a Marauder to prank the prissy blonde.

* * *

I don't know what to say, other then I hope you enjoyed it ^^ It's been sitting in my computer for god knows how long and I've read through it a million times. Today I decided it was good enough to post. If you liked it please review!

Also, just so none of you get confused, the made up charm James and Sirius used is supposed to show the caster their future. But since they were both thinking of their own futures, the spell was screwed up and just grabbed pieces of their future, and Draco just happened to be with Harry when it happened ^^ more will be revealed as the story goes on, so yea.


End file.
